Black Project
Black Project is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by The Truth from Verdant Meadows, Bone County, San Andreas. Note: If Carl is overweight when attempting to start this mission, The Truth will call him a "fat ass," and tell him to lose some weight beforehand, presumably to make it easier for the jetpack to lift him. Mission Intro The Truth instructs Carl to steal a Top Secret Project (referred to as the "Black Project") from a Restricted Government Base which is, due to it's secrecy, not normally located on the map. CJ arrives at then makes his way through the Area 69, killing Federal Agents and Military Personnel. He also (optionally) disables the SAM sites, in an effort to make his escape less difficult. After progressing through the base and massacring Soldiers, Agents and Scientists alike, he finally finds the Secret Project, which turns out to be a $60,000,000 Jetpack. CJ escapes from Area 69 via Jetpack and takes it to The Truth, who is waiting for him on top of Arco del Oeste. The Truth then abandons Carl, driving off in the Mothership, eager to test out his new Jetpack. Walkthrough thumb|368px|left Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The easiest way into the Area 69 bunker complex is through the blast doors. To open these go to the control room *The control tower has been disabled you must now find another way in. There is a vent that goes into the Area 69 interior. Damage the vent grate and drop in to gain entry *Go and find the 'black project' *The door to the launch bay where the black project is being stored is locked. Find a keycard to access it *Collect the keycard and open the door to the Black Project *The Black Project is located at the bottom of the launch bay *You've found what The Truth wanted. You must escape using the Jet pack to fly out of the launch bay directly above you *Deliver the jetpack to a drop off point deep in the canyons Script ::Main article: Black Project/Script Trivia *When inside Area 69 research area, various announcements tell the employees a variety of things including, but not limited to, downloading pornography is strictly prohibited, anyone caught stealing alien technology will not be invited to the next staff night out, and that running with scissors is dangerous and forbidden. These announcements continue even after security notifies everyone of the breach. *Strangely, after the mission is completed, the SAM sites are re-activated. This is unlike the mission Vertical Bird, where the SAM sites are permanently disabled. *The announcement made about running with scissors not being permitted is a possible reference to the video game company Running with Scissors, best known for its Postal games, which have often been noted as "GTA clones". *The reference to "General Mills" likely refers to a well-known food manufacturing company in the US. *Unless discovered at a spawn point earlier, this is likely the player's first encounter with night vision glasses. *Neither the nightvision glasses nor the sniper rifle are necessary for completing the mission, despite on-screen messages. A silenced pistol at ground level is just as effective in maintaining stealth. *An alternative cutscene is triggered at the beginning of the mission where Truth calls CJ from a plane's wing spying on him and mocks him for being too fat. In order to continue the mission, Carl must be thinner player must have less than 60% fat. Reward There is no money reward for this mission. The mission Green Goo is unlocked for The Truth. A Jetpack will be always available near the water tank, the garage and the abandoned AC tower on the eastern part of the airstrip. Steal The Mothership ::Main article: Black Project/Steal The Mothership Gallery SAM.png|Carl disabling the SAM site in the control room.